Fan Art 0016
by The Person Behind My Mask
Summary: (Ch23 Up!)In the making of the original 00 cyborgs, there was a chance of rebellion so Black Ghost ordered for one more cyborg to be made. One that would stop them if the 00 cyborgs did turn against their' makers. This is that cyborg's story.All cast here
1. Fields of Innocence

Title: Fan Art 0016  
  
Author: The Person Behind My Mask  
  
Pairings: 03/09 hintage, 04/OC, and possible 09/OC  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for kissing and cursing and what not that I write in this fic)  
  
Warnings: Possible Mary-Sue action here, not sure, the story is about me.  
  
Genres: General/Romance/Angst  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I usually like to be very witty in my disclaimers, but I'm not in the mood. ::sigh:: So here you go, I don't own Cyborg 009, I just write fanfics about it cause I'm depressing and I wish I had a life, sound good? K.  
  
Summary: Claire Willins, an average 16-year-old American girl, is kidnapped by the secret organization of Black Ghost and made into a Cyborg by the name of 0016.   
  
Notes: Ok, I'm up to my ears in bunnies, so if you know a muse needing a writer, please, I'm begging you, send it in the opposite direction of me, k? I hope you enjoy the fic. I love reviews and hate flames. I do, however, accept CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. There is a difference.  
  
Chapter 1: Fields of Innocence  
  
In the gray house on Yards Road, everything was silent. Well, except for the three barking two year old puppies in the backyard, the soft humming of the downstairs toilet, the gushing of the low water fish tank, the roar of the air conditioning unit, and the random clicking of the spinning fan and then  
  
*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* The rather large lump in the den bed shifted. A hand slipped out from under the covers and gently tapped the top of the egg clock before sliding down the side and cutting the snooze off altogether. Then, with its mission completed and the cold air getting to it, the hand returned under the large pile of blankets. For moments there was silence until finally the lump moved again. This time a head popped out from the top of the sheets, a pillow joining it. Moving a few stray blondish-brown strands out of her sky blue eyes, Claire Willins looked around. The den was dark and the egg clock displayed that it was only 4 o'clock in the morning. Claire went to grind her teeth when she realized the strange plastic between them. She growled lowly as she reached in, pulled out her positioner, and placed it in the small blue container located on her table beside her bed. Claire first realized she made a good morning person when she was in the ninth grade. Now in the eleventh, she was starting to doubt it slightly. She groaned, flicking more of the thick hair out of her face, tucking it lightly behind her ears. She forced herself not to crawl back into the warmth of her layered sheets and quickly crawled out. The moment her foot touched the floor she let out a quiet gasp. She quickly rushed across the room to a pile of dirty cloths, pulled out a pair of pants, and then slid on her house shoes. Her angel shirt hung down to her knees. She walked sleepily across the room to the air unit, avoiding random shoes, papers, stuffed animals, and other strange miscellaneous items. When she reached the unit she turned the knob until it was on 'off' and the air quickly seized. She then turned and walked down her wooden stairs until she came to the locked wooden door at the bottom, which she had only realized was locked once she tried to turn the knob. She froze for a second, wondering why her door was locked when she hadn't been the one to do it. Wade. She thought bitterly. Her parents always locked the door when her brother came over. Long story. She shook her head and unlocked the door continuing her journey to the fridge just a few steps away from her door. She opened it, its light overwhelming her dilated eyes. She glanced away and then looked back once she knew she could handle it. Milk, apple juice, Pepsi, diet Pepsi, bud light, lettuce, left over macaroni and cheese, eggs, and what other distinguishable and non-distinguishable items. She grabbed the milk out and lugged it over to the counter. After setting down the milk, she made her way to the cabinet by the sink. Cereal and oatmeal could be found here. She reached in pulling out the box of Lucky Charms. Finding it was light meaning probably mostly empty, she returned the box and pulled out the heavier box of Trix. She carried it over to the milk then went to another cabinet to get a bowl and then to a drawer to get a spoon. She glanced at the utensils and choose a plastic spoon over a metal one. She returned to her seat at the counter. Pouring the Trix and then the milk until all the little pieces were flooded. She ate her food quietly and then, returning the milk and box, she took the dirty bowl and spoon to the sink. Submersing it in water, she returned to her room. She collected her housecoat and made her way back down her stairs. She then walked quietly through the hall and up the carpeted stairs, going to the right she headed to the end of the hall. No one lived down here anymore, not since her two brothers moved away. Three doors, one to her left, right, and one right in front of her. She walked into the room in front of her. It was lit lowly by a green light. Once she closed the door behind her and cut on the light the green light disappeared. She draped the housecoat on the closed toilet and then moved on. She exited the bathroom with her housecoat on and a towel wrapped around her hair. She brisk fully made her way back to her room and got dressed. The rest of the morning was spent surfing the internet and sleeping just a little more. At 7 o'clock, she made her way down the stairs, saying good-bye to her mother and father she headed out the door. She threw her book bag in the back seat and started up her car. A jungle green Saturn. She drove all the way to school. The back parking lot was mostly empty. Claire had gotten used to this, in fact, that was why she came to school early in the first place. She had always been afraid of driving. She parked her car and walked inside, making her way to the library. The hall floors were carpeted, as they had just been at the beginning of the school year. She came across a teacher with messy chin length brown hair with her glasses perched thoughtfully on her lower nose. The teacher's wild eyes lit up.   
  
"Ah, Ms. Willins. How are you doing this year?" Claire was glad to see her old, crazy teacher. She hadn't been able to talk to her yet.   
  
"I'm doing well. This is my easy semester. Ask me that again next semester and I might have a different answer for you." Claire said smiling. The teacher lightly laughed.  
  
"Don't say that. I'm sure you'll do fine. What will you have?" She asked.   
  
"Chemistry, Algebra II, Sociology, and US History" Claire reported. Her old Psychology teacher smiled. "Well, I got to get to the library. Bye!" Claire called, waving to her teacher before turning to look in front of her again. Her eyes dulling. She had always been a teacher's pet, loving simply just to talk with her more interesting teachers, seeing as how she planed on being one once she graduated. She approached the library only to realize it the lights were off. This meant it wasn't open yet. The library wasn't really 'supposed' to open until 7:30 anyway, so she didn't mind. It's just, sometimes they were early and she would much rather sit in the library than sit in the cafeteria. However, she didn't have a choice, especially since she spotted the vice principal moving in on her. Acting as if she didn't see the vice principal she lightly looked through the window into the library then walked calmly off. She entered the already crowded cafeteria, making her way over to the snack counter. The twins Ana and Carol, whom were Seniors who had been in her Psychology class, were busy exchanging candy for money. Claire leaned against the door smiling. "Need help? I'm free till the library opens." Carolina didn't say anything but Ana shook her head. "Oh well, then can I have one Nerd Rope?" She asked. Carol got the candy while Ana collected a dollar from her friend. Claire took the candy with a smile. "Have a great day guys!" She was about to make her way to an empty table when she quickly turned, looking at the two. "Wait, when is the next Honor Art Society meeting?" she asked.   
  
"Thursday!" Ana called. Claire and Ana both shared the love for drawing anime, not to mention just liking anime in general. Claire was about to take her seat when she spotted the library lights were on through the cafeteria windows. At first it just looked like a rather large glare from one of the overhead lights, but after a moment of studying it, she realized the truth. She made her way back through the hall, carefully hiding the candy in her backpack before entering the library. She knew Ms. Faulkenberry was probably in the back office but Dakota Cow was walking around the circle of computers, turning each one on.   
  
"Hey" Claire said, the boy smiled and continued cutting on the computer. They would talk sometimes but they couldn't really call each other friends. In the mornings, before anyone else got there, was the only time they ever spoke to one another. Claire made her way to the square table in front of the TV. She was the first, obviously. She sat her bag beside her feet as she sat. She pulled out her sketch pad and began to draw. She was drawing a picture of the Gundam Wing pilot Duo Maxwell as a kitten when a hand quickly hit her back. She jumped slightly, scratching a long line across her paper. She didn't even have to hear the loud laughing to know who it was. "MARIE! YOU MESSED ME UP!" She snapped. Her longhaired friend lifted her hands up protectively.   
  
"Sorry! I just thought it'd be fun." Marie First, the senior, said as she took her seat to Claire's right.   
  
"Yeah, well, you had your fun and now my picture is ruined." Claire glared. Marie could tell she was not joking and by looking down she knew why. Claire had been drawing her first draft in pen. Sometimes Claire thought she drew better under the stress of knowing she couldn't go back if she messed up. Claire accepted her friend's apology and crumpled the ruined paper into a tight ball before ricocheting it off her friends head.  
  
"Why you little!" Marie playfully hissed.  
  
"Hey, you deserved it." Claire said innocently. Her friend smiled. The library was slowly getting more crowded. Claire looked up as Ramy Dill joined them. Ramy sat to Claire's left. Ramy was a senior as well and would not be coming back next semester cause she would be graduating. Ramy loved horses and was already planning to become a horse trainer as her profession. Then, Elizabeth, Marie's senior friend also joined them. Claire, Marie, and one other named Rae Anders, whom had recently moved away, made up The Psychos. Marie was telling Elizabeth about something one of their friends had did when a scolding hiss roared their way.  
  
"You four, leave the library right now!" It was Ms. McNair. Though Ms. Faulkenberry had never been what Claire would call nice, Ms. McNair was a demon in comparison. The four stood, growling low profanities as they collected their stuff and left. They ended up in the cafeteria until the bell rang. Claire said good-bye to her friends and made her way to her first block of the day, English III. Claire took her usual seat near the back of the class. She scribbled a story as the teacher spoke. Claire loved writing fan fiction just like most of her friends did. The day would be boring as usual.  
  
A/N: Ok, as you can see. I obviously do the same thing every day. Which explains the overload of detail. I'm sorry if you like all this detail. I'm not usually this good. I'll warn you, I'm probably sure this is my longest chapter. The next few are really short but I get better about lengthing them as I go. 


	2. Lucky

Title: Fan Art 0016  
  
Author: The Person Behind My Mask  
  
Pairings: 03/09 hintage, 04/OC, and possible 09/OC  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for kissing and cursing and what not that I write in this fic)  
  
Warnings: Possible Mary-Sue action here, not sure, the story is about me.  
  
Genres: General/Romance/Angst  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I usually like to be very witty in my disclaimers, but I'm not in the mood. ::sigh:: So here you go, I don't own Cyborg 009, I just write fanfics about it cause I'm depressing and I wish I had a life, sound good? K.  
  
Summary: Claire Willins, an average 16-year-old American girl, is kidnapped by the secret organization of Black Ghost and made into a Cyborg by the name of 0016.   
  
Notes: Ok, I'm up to my ears in bunnies, so if you know a muse needing a writer, please, I'm begging you, send it in the opposite direction of me, k? I hope you enjoy the fic. I love reviews and hate flames. I do, however, accept CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. There is a difference.  
  
Chapter 2: Lucky  
  
Claire waved good-bye to her kids, the ones she took care of during Early Childhood and Education, before leaving and getting into her car. The drive back home was long, but with some Evanescence roaring loudly in her ears, she didn't mind. The roads were more crowded than usual. She was the first to get home. Flipping through her keys she found her house key. She unlocked the door and was met by two excited dogs. One furry black mutt, Nikki, and the other a red shorthaired mutt, Maggie, Nikki's pup. She walked past them, shutting the door behind her and locking it. The dogs barked and whined furiously for her to let them out back. So, after placing down her bags and grabbing a Pepsi from the fridge, she moved into the living room. She unlocked the back door and jiggled it lightly. She watched Maggie bounce happily on her front paws before going into a howl. Claire accepted this and opened the door with one quick swing. She watched as both dogs bolted out the door as if they were racing after some squirrel. She smiled, shutting the door to cut off the hot breeze and locking the door. She went back to the kitchen, her eyes darted to the message board. Finding it empty, excluding phone numbers and cell phone numbers, she looked to the counter. She was surprised to see someone had already gotten the mail. She decided her mother must have come home at lunch and picked up the small pile, filing through them slowly, not really expecting anything. Suddenly, her eyes came upon a plain looking, bulky, envelope addressed to her. For a second she thought it was from her friend Rae before she saw some other strange name as the sender. Sitting down on a black bar stool, she turned it over in her hands and softly tore it open. She pulled the contents out, spreading them out across the counter space in front of her. Her eyes automatically widened. A scream exploded inside the house. Claire was now standing, her stool laying on the floor behind her. Her eyes were wide staring at the papers before her. She quickly began to bounce on her heels, her fingers twitching. Just then, the door opened. She turned to see her mother.   
  
"MOM!!!" Her mother quickly turned at the sound of panic in her daughter's voice.   
  
"What is it?" She asked. Claire grabbed a sheet from the pile and held it out to her mother.  
  
"I WON!!!!" He mother eyed her, taking the paper from her daughter.   
  
"Won what?" Claire bounced more quickly now.   
  
"An Anime contest!!! I entered an Anime fan art contest about three months ago, and I WON!!!" Her mother looked just as shocked.  
  
"Congratulations!! What did you win?" Her mother asked, looking truly proud.   
  
"A trip to Japan where I will meet real artists who have worked on popular anime!!! Mom!!! I'M GOING TO JAPAN!! They sent tickets and everything! They said they'll have someone meet me half way." Her mother let out an excited cry, hugging her daughter. She knew how much this would mean to Claire, and she was so proud of her. She had always told her that she was a good artist.   
  
By the end of the week, everyone knew. The rest of her family shared the same reaction. Pure joy and excitement.   
  
"I can't believe it!" Scott, Claire's brother and best friend, cried as he swung her around in a circle. "Japan! Anime! Congratulations! Wow! Amazing!!"   
  
"Yeah, you're lucky." Wade, Claire's other and oldest brother, said a little duller than everyone else did. It was true, Wade drew fan art as well, but up until now, he had always agreed she was better than he was.   
  
"No! It had nothing to do with luck. She's good! I can't believe it took a contest for her to understand that but I'm still totally proud!" Scott said. He turned to his sister. "You didn't even tell me you entered a contest."   
  
"Sorry, it's just; I didn't think I'd actually win!" Claire cried happily.  
  
"And you gave them, what, a copy of your work?" Scott asked.  
  
"No, I gave them the original. I made a copy for myself." Scott let out a sarcastic gasp. Claire was very picky about giving away her works.  
  
Soon, Claire was boarding her first flight. She hugged her parents, siblings, and friends. She was excited and they were excited for her. She sat by the window, a Duo plushy held tightly in her hands. She couldn't believe it was finally happening, she was going to Japan.  
  
A/N: Sorry. Though the chapter is short, I really felt like it should have it's own chapter. Sorry I didn't detail very good here. I didn't know how to make everyone react to me winning something. I never win...anyway. 


	3. Good Things Never Last

Title: Fan Art 0016  
  
Author: The Person Behind My Mask  
  
Pairings: 03/09 hintage, 04/OC, and possible 09/OC  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for kissing and cursing and what not that I write in this fic)  
  
Warnings: Possible Mary-Sue action here, not sure, the story is about me.  
  
Genres: General/Romance/Angst  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I usually like to be very witty in my disclaimers, but I'm not in the mood. ::sigh:: So here you go, I don't own Cyborg 009, I just write fanfics about it cause I'm depressing and I wish I had a life, sound good? K.  
  
Summary: Claire Willins, an average 16-year-old American girl, is kidnapped by the secret organization of Black Ghost and made into a Cyborg by the name of 0016.   
  
Notes: Ok, I'm up to my ears in bunnies, so if you know a muse needing a writer, please, I'm begging you, send it in the opposite direction of me, k? I hope you enjoy the fic. I love reviews and hate flames. I do, however, accept CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. There is a difference.  
  
Chapter 3: Good Things Never Last  
  
Claire watched out the window as the plane landed. She was to meet up with a Mr. Winston here and then they would be taking another flight. Once the plane landed, Claire collected her things and rushed out of the plane. She quickly spotted an older man holding a very illustrative sign that read 'Claire Willins'. She made her way over to him and smiled.   
  
"I'm Claire Willins." She said. The man nodded softly.  
  
"Oh, good. I'm Winston, Jonathan Winston. Good, so far we have been on schedule. Let's hurry to the car then or we'll miss our flight." Claire followed until she reached out and softly tapped his arm.  
  
"C-Car sir?" She asked. "I thought we were boarding the flight here." Winston looked at her.  
  
"No. Our flight will be on a private plane. Hurry up." He said, looking forward again. When they finally had all of her stuff they found a black car waiting for them outside. They both climbed inside. Claire looked out the window.   
  
"This is so awesome. I never really thought I'd ever see Japan. I can't wait till we get there." She said.   
  
"Yes, well, it's a long trip so perhaps you should take a nap." Suddenly, two arms wrapped around her shoulders. One holding her still while the other smothered her mouth and nose with a white cloth. Claire tried to scream, but it was useless. Soon, she felt the feeling of sleep finally become overwhelming and terrified, she slipped into darkness.   
  
A/N: WOW! Really short! Holy...k, I believe this is the shortest chapter. If not...my gosh...I hope it is. Sorry for making you click more! Gomen!! 


	4. Cry of the Captive

Title: Fan Art 0016  
  
Author: The Person Behind My Mask  
  
Pairings: 03/09 hintage, 04/OC, and possible 09/OC  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for kissing and cursing and what not that I write in this fic)  
  
Warnings: Possible Mary-Sue action here, not sure, the story is about me.  
  
Genres: General/Romance/Angst  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I usually like to be very witty in my disclaimers, but I'm not in the mood. ::sigh:: So here you go, I don't own Cyborg 009, I just write fanfics about it cause I'm depressing and I wish I had a life, sound good? K.  
  
Summary: Claire Willins, an average 16-year-old American girl, is kidnapped by the secret organization of Black Ghost and made into a Cyborg by the name of 0016.   
  
Notes: Ok, I'm up to my ears in bunnies, so if you know a muse needing a writer, please, I'm begging you, send it in the opposite direction of me, k? I hope you enjoy the fic. I love reviews and hate flames. I do, however, accept CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. There is a difference.  
  
Chapter 4: Cry of the Captive  
  
The room was dark. She could feel a light blanket over her. It was cold, very cold. Her eyes hurt and her head was spinning. She felt her skin prickle as chills ran through her blood like ice. Finally, after finding that she had the power to, she opened her eyes. The room was small furnished with only the bed in which she laid, a chair, and a desk with pen and paper. She noted the camera in the upper right corner of her room but knew it was to far from reach to destroy.  
  
"What's going on?" She groaned, bringing an ice-cold hand to her head and wincing. Eventually, she managed to stand, finding herself now wearing a thin white loose shirt and pants. She looked up at the camera, clutching her arms around her shoulders. "I'm guessing you want me to live right? Well, then do me a favor and get me some warmer clothes and heaven forbid, give me a damn pair of socks!" Claire screamed, tears in her eyes. "You bastards!! What the hell? Why me?" She cried. She turned away, sitting down at the desk and staring down at the blank pages. She hadn't been able to write even though a million things were running through her head. The only things she really wanted to write now would never be able to help her. She wondered when her family would realize she wasn't in Japan. She questioned if the man had lied and that the real Mr. Winston is looking for her. Her eyes painfully scanned the empty sheet. She felt her feelings amount until she was a crying mess. She climbed back into the cold, light, and uncomfortable bed. She wanted to sleep forever, or at least until they went away. She didn't know what to do and she hadn't seen anyone or any sign of life.   
  
When she woke up later, she found cloths piled on her desk, a larger comforter spread over her, and a tray of food. She first ate the food, her stomach screaming its complements. Then she pulled the warmer clothing on top of what she had already been wearing. She pulled on her socks and wrapped her arms around herself, balling up in her bed. She rocked slowly, humming, warm tears washing over her cheeks.   
  
A/N: Ok, not much longer than the last...but longer none the least! Poor me! X.x I feel bad about torturing myself like I do...oh well. ::shrugs:: 


	5. Losing Yourself

Title: Fan Art 0016  
  
Author: The Person Behind My Mask  
  
Pairings: 03/09 hintage, 04/OC, and possible 09/OC  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for kissing and cursing and what not that I write in this fic)  
  
Warnings: Possible Mary-Sue action here, not sure, the story is about me.  
  
Genres: General/Romance/Angst  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I usually like to be very witty in my disclaimers, but I'm not in the mood. ::sigh:: So here you go, I don't own Cyborg 009, I just write fanfics about it cause I'm depressing and I wish I had a life, sound good? K.  
  
Summary: Claire Willins, an average 16-year-old American girl, is kidnapped by the secret organization of Black Ghost and made into a Cyborg by the name of 0016.   
  
Notes: Ok, I'm up to my ears in bunnies, so if you know a muse needing a writer, please, I'm begging you, send it in the opposite direction of me, k? I hope you enjoy the fic. I love reviews and hate flames. I do, however, accept CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. There is a difference.  
  
Chapter 5: Losing Yourself  
  
It was like that for days, weeks even. She could never tell how long it had been. She didn't even know when day turned to night. Then, one day she was sitting in her bed, staring at her food tray. She promised herself she wouldn't sleep until the person who brought in her tray came in to take it. She was always asleep when they came. She moved to her knees as the door handle moved. The door opened but what she saw was not something she wanted. Two rather large men in white lab coats. Claire quickly shrank against the wall, eyes wide.   
  
"W-Who are you? Leave me alone!" She curled up in a ball before strong arms forced her to her feet. Her legs fell week and she hung in their arms to the point that the two men were dragging her. "Let me go! Please, let me go!" She cried, new tears on her cheeks. She suddenly was hurled to her feet. She was laid out on a table, tears in her eyes. Leather straps were tied tightly across her arms, legs, and midwaist. Then, a breathing mask was placed over her nose and mouth. A doctor looking down upon her. She couldn't see it, but she felt a prick in her arm and soon, she was spinning, the lights were singing, and the world was vibrating. She tried to focus, but it was useless. The drugs were getting to her and she was slowly fading away. The last thing she saw, was the light above her, gleaming down and blinding her. I'm going to die.  
  
A/N: I was wrong. This is the shortest....I hope. Anyway, not much happens here, I suppose. When I wake up I'll be a new....girl.... 


	6. Insomnia

Title: Fan Art 0016  
  
Author: The Person Behind My Mask  
  
Pairings: 03/09 hintage, 04/OC, and possible 09/OC  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for kissing and cursing and what not that I write in this fic)  
  
Warnings: Possible Mary-Sue action here, not sure, the story is about me.  
  
Genres: General/Romance/Angst  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I usually like to be very witty in my disclaimers, but I'm not in the mood. ::sigh:: So here you go, I don't own Cyborg 009, I just write fanfics about it cause I'm depressing and I wish I had a life, sound good? K.  
  
Summary: Claire Willins, an average 16-year-old American girl, is kidnapped by the secret organization of Black Ghost and made into a Cyborg by the name of 0016.   
  
Notes: Ok, I'm up to my ears in bunnies, so if you know a muse needing a writer, please, I'm begging you, send it in the opposite direction of me, k? I hope you enjoy the fic. I love reviews and hate flames. I do, however, accept CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. There is a difference.  
  
Chapter 6: Insomnia  
  
She woke up a different person from who she was before. She spent hours crying over the metal under her skin. She was something different, something unnatural. She was a machine, a cyborg. She gasped with shock as a voice rang through the intercom that had been added to her room.   
  
"You are now Cyborg 0016." She curled up, something in her telling her that was her new name. She was no longer, Claire Willins, she was 0016, a cyborg demon these people made.   
  
"NO!" She cried, her hands clasping to her face. "I'm Claire!! I'm Claire Willins!! I HAVE FAMILY!! I HAVE PEOPLE WHO KNOW WHO I REALLY AM!!!" She curled up in a ball. That night, she couldn't sleep. She laid in bed, pulling herself as tight to the corner as possible. Suddenly, she heard the door open. She didn't move. It was a man, bringing her food and water. Suddenly, as if she just knew she could, she controlled the water to suddenly splash into his face and with a bite at the back of her teeth, she was able to run quickly past him. Out the door and into the hall. It was lit up brightly but she didn't bother to look around. She ran through the halls, they were empty. Alarms went off.  
  
"RED ALERT, RED ALERT. CYBORG 0016 HAS ESCAPED. REPEAT. CYBORG 0016 HAS ESCAPED." She bit her lip until it began to bleed. She'd do anything for a good place to hide. Finally, she came upon a door that seemed promising for some reason. Again, she had the feeling that she could do something strange, so she did. She let out a gasp of surprise at herself as she melted down into a liquid form and slid under the door. With powers like these, they couldn't have possible hoped to contain me. The alarms were going off all night, not that she could have slept anyways. The room she had snuck into was none other than the lab room she had been taken into what must have been only days before. She focused more on her powers with the time she was given, seeing what she could and could not do. However, after long hours of not truly understanding herself, she found files, papers on her, on what they had done to her. Her eyes teared up with fury and anger.   
  
Text Subject: Claire Willins  
  
Cyborg Number: 0016  
  
Age: 16  
  
Nationality: American  
  
Powers:   
  
LIQUID CONTROL: Rare outside of aquatic morphs, wielders of this Power are able to control liquids within their range. The range varies per wielder, and generally the more types of liquid able to be controlled (like blood, water, juices, etc.), the shorter the range. The control manifests itself as a for of TELEKENISIS applicable only on liquids.  
  
MALLEABILITY: The limited, localized liquification of the weilder's body. Puncture wounds seal like liquid behind the intrusive material, and blunt objects may bend but not break bones. It is unknown how many damaging events can be deferred at once before the wielder begins to actually take damage. Burns, chemical weapons, and energy weapons such as EYE BEAMS cannot be deferred by this power.  
  
SPEED: Running extremely fast. People have been clocked running more than 100 mph  
  
She finally fell asleep, but she dreamt of horrible things. Things she would be able to do with her new found powers.   
  
A/N: This one is better. Longer. I'm a cyborg!! 


	7. Placing The Blame

Title: Fan Art 0016  
  
Author: The Person Behind My Mask  
  
Pairings: 03/09 hintage, 04/OC, and possible 09/OC  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for kissing and cursing and what not that I write in this fic)  
  
Warnings: Possible Mary-Sue action here, not sure, the story is about me.  
  
Genres: General/Romance/Angst  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I usually like to be very witty in my disclaimers, but I'm not in the mood. ::sigh:: So here you go, I don't own Cyborg 009, I just write fanfics about it cause I'm depressing and I wish I had a life, sound good? K.  
  
Summary: Claire Willins, an average 16-year-old American girl, is kidnapped by the secret organization of Black Ghost and made into a Cyborg by the name of 0016.   
  
Notes: I just want to say thank you to Black Wolf Meleny, Queen of Duels, Starlight16, and Wolfwood11!!! THANX!!! It means a lot that you reviewed and that you have kept coming back for each chapter!!!  
  
Chapter 7: Placing The Blame  
  
She woke up in her old room, except, now even more changes had been added. Now, even water could not escape. She cried and cried, her tears dancing in front of her. The liquid flew around as she watched it. The more she used her powers, the more she cried, and more tears flew through the air.   
  
"I wanna go home." She cried, rocking herself gently. She woke up the next morning with a stack of papers on her desk. She read over them, files on other cyborgs. It seems there were nine of them. They had all escaped together and only because of them had 'Black Ghost', the name of the people who had her, felt the need for another cyborg, one who could stop the nine others. She eyed the papers, flipping through them as she spoke to the camera. "So, what you're trying to say is that the only reason I'm a cyborg, is because these nine escaped? You want me to blame them?" There was no response. There was no way they could. The speaker had been removed. She went to sleep that night, and even though she knew deep within her mind, that Black Ghost was to blame for it all, she was still mad at the nine. 001, 002, 003, 004, 005, 006, 007, 008, and 009. She couldn't help but to wonder, 0010, 0011, 0012, 0013, 0014, and 0015, what had happened to them? Did the nine kill them in order to live? Her dreams were a confusing mess. She'd have to do what they tell her to do, or else she'd never see her family and friends again. She didn't have a choice. It was obvious that the nine would not give her a chance to explain. By now they must have learned to forget that they were all human to begin with, and just do what needed to be done, so she would do that as well.   
  
A/N: I am SSSOOOO sorry for the short chapters. I really don't mean for it to be so short. Gomen! I write these during my extra time in Buisness Computer Aplications. I don't get much of it these days cause the assignments are getting harder. Oh, and to my special returning three reviewers as of yet, THANK YOU!!!!! ^.^ I love you guys! I enjoy your reviews! 


	8. The Mistakes You Made

Title: Fan Art 0016  
  
Author: The Person Behind My Mask  
  
Pairings: 03/09 hintage, 04/OC, and possible 09/OC  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for kissing and cursing and what not that I write in this fic)  
  
Warnings: Possible Mary-Sue action here, not sure, the story is about me.  
  
Genres: General/Romance/Angst  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I usually like to be very witty in my disclaimers, but I'm not in the mood. ::sigh:: So here you go, I don't own Cyborg 009, I just write fanfics about it cause I'm depressing and I wish I had a life, sound good? K.  
  
Summary: Carmen Wiggins, an average 16-year-old American girl, is kidnapped by the secret organization of Black Ghost and made into a Cyborg by the name of 0016.   
  
Notes: Ok, I'm up to my ears in bunnies, so if you know a muse needing a writer, please, I'm begging you, send it in the opposite direction of me, k? I hope you enjoy the fic. I love reviews and hate flames. I do, however, accept CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. There is a difference.  
  
Chapter 8: The Mistakes You Made  
  
After lots of study, 0016 began to know them by heart. At first, it had annoyed her that 'Black Ghost' had not told her the cyborgs' real names. So, she called them by their numbers. She had no pictures of them, just numbers and details of their attacks and weapons. She sighed. They had given her a clock, so she knew it was late. She sighed again, pulling the paperwork into her lap. 001, a baby cyborg with telepathic powers. 002 was a guy who had jets in his feet so he could fly. 003 was a girl who had special 'senses' that 0016 wasn't quite sure she understood. 004 was another guy, this one had a gun hand and could fire rockets from his leg/knee. Odd…She couldn't help but to think of Final Fantasy 7 where one of the characters had a gun hand. 005 was a large guy who had extra strength. 006 was a guy the scientists had nicknamed 'mole' because he could breath fire and this could be used to tunnel under the ground. She couldn't help but to wonder why they gave her a name for this one. I'm still gonna call him 006. He deserves no special treatment. They were just warning her that he could attack from under the ground. 007 was a guy who could change forms. A shapeshifter of sorts. He could change by pressing his belly button. 008 could breath in the water. 0016 had a feeling he would be the hardest to 'eliminate' because her only real power was water control and speed. Then, the final one, 009 with the power of speed, the same as her except that was his only power. 0016, whom had seen these files one to many times, dropped them to her side.   
  
"This is boring…I know all about them. Let me get this over with. I want to go home."   
  
The next morning they were waiting for her. A man stood in a sort of tube. There were no breath holes in her vision and he seemed connected to a sort of breathing tube.   
  
"0016, it is time." The words sunk in quickly, and she suddenly felt a strange eagerness hit her. She stood slowly.   
  
"I'm ready, where are they?" She asked.  
  
They were staying at a house by the ocean. Perfect. She rode in a car, watching the trees pass as she thought. She'd finally be able to go home. Just one thing to take care of. A strange and almost scary eager flame burnt within the depths of her eyes.   
  
A/N: This is where I start to freak myself out. Evil. O.O 


	9. My Own Worst Enemy

Title: Fan Art 0016  
  
Author: The Person Behind My Mask  
  
Pairings: 03/09 hintage, 04/OC, and possible 09/OC  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for kissing and cursing and what not that I write in this fic)  
  
Warnings: Possible Mary-Sue action here, not sure, the story is about me.  
  
Genres: General/Romance/Angst  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I usually like to be very witty in my disclaimers, but I'm not in the mood. ::sigh:: So here you go, I don't own Cyborg 009, I just write fanfics about it cause I'm depressing and I wish I had a life, sound good? K.  
  
Summary: Claire Willins, an average 16-year-old American girl, is kidnapped by the secret organization of Black Ghost and made into a Cyborg by the name of 0016.   
  
Notes: Ok, I'm up to my ears in bunnies, so if you know a muse needing a writer, please, I'm begging you, send it in the opposite direction of me, k? I hope you enjoy the fic. I love reviews and hate flames. I do, however, accept CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. There is a difference.  
  
Chapter 9: My Own Worst Enemy  
  
They were close. They parked a few miles away. A picture of the house was handed to her. She studied it hard before looking to the man.   
  
"How will I know who the cyborgs are?" She asked.   
  
"You've been given their details. That's all we can do. It should be obvious." He said.  
  
"And the cyborgs, do we need to keep out of the public eye?" She asked.  
  
"Preferably, but it's really up to the cyborgs. They probably can already sense you. They'll probably come to you if you wait." The guy said, with that he looked a little panicked.   
  
"You mean 003 senses me?" 0016 asked. The man nodded. 0016 ushered the man away. "You really don't want to be here for this." She said. He agreed and made for the car.  
  
"Good luck." He called back, before leaving. Then, she was alone. The rush from before now turning into a bit of worry.   
  
After a while, she moved closer. She had to let them realize she wasn't just here to observe. She was here on business. Soon, she sat at the water's edge, the water lapping at her ankles. She heard something fly over her. 002. She didn't look at him, just studied the water. She heard them approach. Seven falling feet and then 002 landing among them.   
  
"Who are you?" A voice asked. 0016 was silent. She riled herself for the fight, knowing the moment she began it would be to late to back down. It was do or die, and she wanted to live. She spun on her heel, looking at the group before her. They were all clad in red uniforms with large golden buttons, scarves, and black boots.   
  
"I am 0016" She said, her voice calm and emotionless. The same was said for her facial and body reactions. The group looked among themselves.   
  
"00…16?" 003 asked. 0016 looked at her.   
  
"That's right. I've been sent by Black Ghost to eliminate you. Though, I'm sure you've heard that before, however, seeing as how you are still loose, I am guessing that the others before me who have tried to do the same have failed. 'That' is something I will not do. I will succeed." It didn't feel like the words were coming from her mouth. Like she wasn't saying them at all, the voice was alien to her. The cyborgs readied themselves for battle. All except two of them. The girl, 003, and another. He had brown hair that covered one of his eyes. It was impossible to know which he was, but the look in his eyes made her stomach turn. He looked, sad. She pushed the image out of her mind and quickly got to work. She felt her skin tingle as she focused on the water behind her. Slowly, she lifted large tentacles of it out of the water, waving in swirling madness behind her. "Goodbye, cyborgs" She said before plunging the water at the shocked 9. She watched them fall under the water. Not waiting, she bit the back of her teeth and sped away, quickly taking the weapons from their hands and tossing them into the water. She wanted it to be as fair as possible. Suddenly, she felt arms wrap around her shoulders. Gasping, she looked. It was the brown haired. How could he have caught her? She was still going fast. "You're 009!" She gasped. The boy nodded.   
  
"Stop fighting." He whispered. Suddenly, along with a whirl of confusion, came a red-hot pain. Someone had shot her. How could she have been tricked so easily? 009 was holding her still so that someone could attack her. For a single moment, she almost believed otherwise. She felt the arms release her as 009 backed away. She turned on him, furious.   
  
"You tricked me!" She screamed, water churning behind her in quickness. Anger seared through her as she looked at the boy. "You! You tricked me!" She repeated. The anger making her blood boil. However, the look in the boy's eyes made her think, yet again, that maybe she was wrong.   
  
"No, I swear I didn't know! Guys! Stop! Please, don't fight!" 009 cried.   
  
"We don't have to be enemies! We were made the same!" 003 cried. 0016 stood shocked, the waves behind her fading up and down. Not enemies? Really? But…0016 felt a weight lift from her as she slightly smiled.   
  
"I…I don't want to…I don't want to hurt…anyone…" Suddenly, a pain rushed through her body. Letting out an excruciatingly painful scream, she fell to her knees. 003 ran towards her, but jumped backwards as strange metal arms reached out, grabbed 0016, and dragged her into the water. 008 jumped in the water to save her, but it was to late. Whatever it was, it had taken 0016 and there was nothing the nine could do about it.  
  
A/N: ::Looks around:: Evil cyborgs? Hmmmm? 


	10. Return To Hell

Title: Fan Art 0016  
  
Author: The Person Behind My Mask  
  
Pairings: 03/09 hintage, 04/OC, and possible 09/OC  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for kissing and cursing and what not that I write in this fic)  
  
Warnings: Possible Mary-Sue action here, not sure, the story is about me.  
  
Genres: General/Romance/Angst  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I usually like to be very witty in my disclaimers, but I'm not in the mood. ::sigh:: So here you go, I don't own Cyborg 009, I just write fanfics about it cause I'm depressing and I wish I had a life, sound good? K.  
  
Summary: Carmen Wiggins, an average 16-year-old American girl, is kidnapped by the secret organization of Black Ghost and made into a Cyborg by the name of 0016.   
  
Notes: Ok, I'm up to my ears in bunnies, so if you know a muse needing a writer, please, I'm begging you, send it in the opposite direction of me, k? I hope you enjoy the fic. I love reviews and hate flames. I do, however, accept CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. There is a difference.  
  
Chapter 10: Return To Hell  
  
0016 woke up to a cold water tank. She was floating in the water. She couldn't see outside the tank. Water lit up the tank and the room outside was covered in darkness. 0016 was afraid. Where was she? Suddenly, as if to answer this question, a man walked to the edge of the tank. He wore a long white lab coat and she knew instantly that it was the same man who had made her into a cyborg. He looked very upset with her.   
  
"0016, you have failed to comply with our goals. First, you will be taught to obey us, and once you have…properly learned, you will return to battle the cyborgs." 0016 stared at him, shock and fright in her eyes.   
  
"W-What are you going to do to me?" She questioned, her voice oddly muffled and personified at the same time by the water.   
  
"Don't worry, I wont kill you. You are a masterpiece, but you have to learn to obey. Don't make me regret letting you keep your memories." He said. With this said, he pressed a button to his side. Bolts stirred and then, when it had mounted considerably, the bolts of electricity jumped into the tank. It burned and boiled. 0016 let out screams and wails of pain. This pain surpassed any she had ever come across. Her skin tingled and her veins burned, the blood within them boiling. She would have rather die than go through another second longer and she was sure another second of this torture would kill her. This must have been true, because the electricity stopped almost immediately after this thought. She couldn't move. Her mind still seared with pain. She felt hands grab her by her arms. The pressure caused her to hiss with pain. Tears lost among the water around her. Then, she was lifted from the pool and carried off. Before she could make it to her destination, she fainted. The pain was too much even now.  
  
A/N: Another short one. Oh well. Anyway, poor 0016. All that pain must be painful. 


	11. Stained With Blood

Title: Fan Art 0016  
  
Author: The Person Behind My Mask  
  
Pairings: 03/09 hintage, 04/OC, and possible 09/OC  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for kissing and cursing and what not that I write in this fic)  
  
Warnings: Possible Mary-Sue action here, not sure, the story is about me.  
  
Genres: General/Romance/Angst  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I usually like to be very witty in my disclaimers, but I'm not in the mood. ::sigh:: So here you go, I don't own Cyborg 009, I just write fanfics about it cause I'm depressing and I wish I had a life, sound good? K.  
  
Summary: Carmen Wiggins, an average 16-year-old American girl, is kidnapped by the secret organization of Black Ghost and made into a Cyborg by the name of 0016.   
  
Notes: Ok, I'm up to my ears in bunnies, so if you know a muse needing a writer, please, I'm begging you, send it in the opposite direction of me, k? I hope you enjoy the fic. I love reviews and hate flames. I do, however, accept CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. There is a difference.  
  
Chapter 11: Stained With Blood  
  
The time came and she was to attack once again. This time she was more than willing. The memory of the pain that cut through her skin in the tank was close to her mind. She would do anything to stop for going through that again. Her eyes were narrow and she spared no kind words as the man left her near the house once again. This time, she sparred no time. She ran straight to the house. The occupants were all crowded up in one room. She controlled the water of the ocean to break the glass. She entered, standing at the window. The ten occupants looked at her shocked. The newest being a man with a rather large nose. She noted that he must be the scientist who helped the cyborgs escape. She glared at them. Her stern glare met 003's hopeful gleam, but then 003's faltered. She could tell that something in the other girl had changed and this made her worry. You'll pay for my pain. Then, without warning, 0016 sped forward. Knocking the stunned 003, who held 001 in her arms, to the floor. She felt 005 grasp her harshly, but she didn't mind. Her mind focused on the water that ran through the house's pipelines. Then, with a push of her 'magic' they burst. Water cut past the occupants of the room. It moved so quickly to escape the pressure of the pipes that it stung as it hit their skin. 0016 melted from the giant's arms and reformed behind him. Snatching a fallen gun from the floor, she shot. 005 fell to the ground. She turned, ready to fire again. Her eyes met 004. She stood, gun pointed and ready to fire. 004 stood, hand aimed at 0016 with a stern glare. He wouldn't try to persuade her to join them like 003 and 009 had. She suddenly let the gun slightly falter. Kill me. Please. Kill me. 004 seemed to agree. Bullets rocketed out from his fingertips. However, instead of meeting her skin, as 0016 had expected, they flew past her, burring themselves into the wall behind her. Not because 004 had spared her, but because 009 had pushed her out of the way. He pushed himself off her, backing up a little. He looked up at 004 with anger that she couldn't understand.  
  
"She's not evil! We know she has feelings! We saw it! Stop attacking!" He cried.   
  
"What are you talking about? Last time I checked she was trying to kill us!" 002 yelled. 0016 looked at the floor. Her feelings were mixed and she felt herself falling away. She was ashamed of herself. Ashamed that she had almost killed these people and ashamed that she was willing to give up. Willing to die. Scott would never forgive me. Suddenly, she felt something touch her. She found herself looking into two large brown eyes. 009's hands were grasping both of her shoulders. It was obvious he must have been shaking her all this time.   
  
"0016! Wake up! Can you hear me?" 0016 nodded slowly. Then, a wave of fear rushed through her. She had failed, failed to kill these people.   
  
"I'll be tortured again!" She wailed. Then, in a fury of fear, she grasped her powers. She burned her powers into the cyborgs' own bodies. She could control their blood. She made it stop in it's place. Still and unmoving. All nine froze in sudden pain. 009's eyes were wide in pain. He looked at her in fear. She felt the warm tears slipping down her cheeks, then, when she couldn't hold it any longer. She let go, letting their blood moved once again. She fell backwards. "I…can't…I can't…I can't kill you…why?" She cried, the tears washing across her cheeks. 009, after controlling his functions, leaned over her.  
  
"Because you're human." He answered. 0016 shook her head violently.   
  
"Kill me. Please kill me. I don't want to be burned anymore. I'd rather die by the hands of you than die from electricity burning through my body."   
  
"No, we wont kill you, and you don't have to suffer anymore either. We won't let them take you back. You can stay with us." 0016 nodded slowly.  
  
"T-That's…better." Then, she was out. 009 looked up at his comrades.   
  
"See? They are not all that bad." He said. 002 rubbed his arms and hands.   
  
"Yeah, not bad…maybe you were not here just a second ago when she made our blood stop, cause that was not bad. That was evil."   
  
A/N: Sorry, there may be slight (very slight!) 002 or 007 bashing in this fic. I actually like 002 and wouldn't mind 0016 hooking up with him if I didn't have a few others in mind. *.* Anyway, yeah, so...good. Oh, and as for 007 bashing...hmmm...as my brother said the first time he saw 007 "It's a frog!" My brother has officially nicknamed 007 'Frogman'. ::Walks off laughing:: 


	12. Blank Pages

Title: Fan Art 0016  
  
Author: The Person Behind My Mask  
  
Pairings: 03/09 hintage, 04/OC, and possible 09/OC  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for kissing and cursing and what not that I write in this fic)  
  
Warnings: Possible Mary-Sue action here, not sure, the story is about me.  
  
Genres: General/Romance/Angst  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I usually like to be very witty in my disclaimers, but I'm not in the mood. ::sigh:: So here you go, I don't own Cyborg 009, I just write fanfics about it cause I'm depressing and I wish I had a life, sound good? K.  
  
Summary: Claire Willins, an average 16-year-old American girl, is kidnapped by the secret organization of Black Ghost and made into a Cyborg by the name of 0016.   
  
Notes: Ok, I'm up to my ears in bunnies, so if you know a muse needing a writer, please, I'm begging you, send it in the opposite direction of me, k? I hope you enjoy the fic. I love reviews and hate flames. I do, however, accept CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. There is a difference.  
  
Chapter 12: Blank Pages   
  
When she awoke, 0016 had changed. 009 and 003 watched their new friend with concern. They had never been able to change an enemy cyborg to their side before. Well, except for 0013, but he had committed suicide instead of picking a side and 009 refused to let that happen to 0016 as well. 0016 looked up at the gentle smile on 003's face. However, instead of reacting with a smile or in shock, she just stared. Soon, the cyborgs came to realize that 0016 was mute. Weather she couldn't speak, or she just wouldn't, they didn't know. Also, she showed a lack of emotion. She sat among them, eyes slowly looking over them. Then, they stopped on 004. Once he realized her intense stare, he returned it. After what seemed like hours, he finally broke it. 0016 took the hint and looked away, now her eyes turning to 002. He was yelling at the group that they needed to do something. It was obvious Black Ghost was still alive and he insisted that they needed to find him and kill him for good. Then, while the group talked among themselves, he looked at her. His bad temper getting to him quickly.   
  
"What are you looking at?" He snapped.   
  
"002, don't." 006 started. 002 looked at him, furious, then back at the girl.  
  
"What? She's just sitting there. She doesn't talk, she doesn't show emotions at all. She doesn't even really show that she understands what we are saying! Who can say she is not dead and is only being run by the machines Black Ghost put inside her? She could be a spy! We don't know anything about her!" 002 yelled, with a more fiery temper than he had had with the idea of attacking Black Ghost. 0016 just continued to stare at him. Her face blank. 002 moved in on her, fury in his eyes. "STOP STARING AT ME!" He yelled. 003 jumped in the way. She glared at the red haired.  
  
"STOP IT! STOP YELLING AT HER!" 003 yelled. She moved over to the girl and wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders.   
  
"She's empty 003! She's like an empty shell!" 002 yelled. 003 shook her head, tears coming to her eyes.   
  
"You're wrong. You're wrong. She's there. I can sense her. I can feel her. She's just confused and scared. We have to prove to her that we are not her enemies."   
  
"We don't have to 'prove' anything!" 002 snapped.   
  
"Stop it, the both of you!" They all turned to look at Professor Gilmore. He stood, holding 001 in his arms. "003 is right, 002, we have to be patient. I believe 0016 will show more emotion and perhaps even begin to talk once she starts getting used to us."   
  
A month later, things were still the same. Though all of the cyborgs, including 002, had tried (in their own ways) to get her to talk or react. 001 tried to talk to her mentally, but he told the others that a very powerful wall seemed to be built around her mind. 002 asked her about her powers, though he didn't really seem to be trying. 003 talked to her about her past. 004 met her at night and told her he was sorry for almost killing her. 005 gave her a gift from his homeland. 006 made her one of his best Chinese meals he knew how to make. 007 tried to make her laugh by turning into several strange objects. 008 took her in the water and introduced her to whales and dolphins. 009 just tried to talk, though he wasn't sure how.   
  
A/N: Just cause 0016 is mute doesn't mean I have to be. O.o Anyway. Yeah...I've lost myself in myself. Come on, really, how many of you can truely say you've never gone mute and emotionless for like a month? ::Watches as everybody raises their hands:: O..k...nevermind then... 


	13. In Your Memory

Title: Fan Art 0016  
  
Author: The Person Behind My Mask  
  
Pairings: 03/09 hintage, 04/OC, and possible 09/OC, or possible 02/OC. (What can I say, I luv em all!)  
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Warnings: Possible Mary-Sue  
  
Genres: General/Romance/Angst  
  
Disclaimer: Even if I said I did own it, at this point, is anyone even reading this thing anyway?   
  
Summary: Claire Willins, an average 16-year-old American girl, is kidnapped by the secret organization of Black Ghost and made into a Cyborg by the name of 0016.   
  
Notes: No notes here.   
  
Chapter 13: In Your Memory  
  
It stayed that way, silence from 0016. Until the day they arrived. South Carolina, how could they be so close to home? 0016 looked up quickly when she heard 004 speak.  
  
"I can't believe we're having engine trouble!" 007 whined.   
  
"Well, at least it isn't going to be very crowded. I think South Carolina is supposed to be farmers and stuff. We probably, hopefully, wont even see anyone." 004 said dully. 0016 couldn't wait, she jumped to her feet and ran to 004. Her fingers wrapped around the fabric of his jacket. Her eyes were questioning and wide. She let out a whimper as she stared him in the eyes. He looked at her surprised and confused. "What's wrong?" He asked. 0016 whimpered again, her eyes looking sad. "What?" 004 asked. 0016 stared hard into his eyes as she managed.  
  
"H-Home…" 004 and 007 looked at her in shock.   
  
"She spoke!" 007 said joyfully. "I'll go get 003!" Then, he was gone. 004 still stared at the excited girl. Not only had she spoken, she was showing emotion, and tons of it.   
  
"H-Home! H-Home! Home!" The girl cried, tears coming to her eyes.   
  
"Where is your home?" 004 asked. 0016 motioned out the window. He looked out at the shore of South Carolina. "Here? America?" 0016 nodded and motioned towards the window again, smiling. "South Carolina?" He asked. She nodded furiously, tears running down her cheeks. Just then, 003 and 009 ran in.  
  
"007 told us! She spoke?" 009 asked. 003 tried to get 0016's attention, but she still stared at 004.   
  
"What did she say?" 003 asked. 004 didn't look away from 0016 as he spoke.   
  
"She said home. South Carolina is her home. She wants to go home." 004 said. This didn't seem to be the answer the other cyborgs wanted. Part of them had hoped the other girl would stay with them. 0016 was shaking with excitement. She ran to the window, teary eyes taking in the place before her.   
  
"I want…home." She cried, whimpering sadly.   
  
003 and 009 took 0016 to the shore. She turned to them, looking at them slowly. 003 looked sadly happy. 0016 looked around them.   
  
"Home…" She said lowly, the tears coming back. She fell to her knees, her hands running through the grass and sand. "Home…I'm home…" She put her hand to her throat and looked up. "Thank you." She said, standing she walked forward. Hugging 003 first before moving and hugging a reluctant 009. Then, bitting the back of her teeth, she sped off.   
  
She ran and ran. Her eyes taking in the places as she ran. It felt like nothing was the same and yet it was. Then, she finally made it. Little Elgen, the one stoplight. She ran all the way home. She stopped outside the door of the large grayish blue house. There was a car here, though it was one she didn't recognize, she moved forward. She pressed the doorbell and waited. She was surprised that she wasn't met by the sound of barking or whimpering dogs. Then, the door opened. 0016 felt a pang of fear at the woman that stood in front of her. Then, anger. It didn't take long. 0016 pushed past the woman and ran into the house. Changes, there were changes. What was going on? Where were her parents? She ran into the living room. The couch was still there but it looked worn. Stacks of newspapers laid around. She looked out the back window. The puppy's pens were still there, but all were empty. The pool was swamped with leaves. She turned, looking at the woman who had chased her, now trying to corner her.   
  
"Scott!" She screamed, fear and worry. She was afraid that 0016 would attack her. But 0016 didn't even realize. All she knew was the words the woman spoke. Soon, loud footsteps crashed down the stairs. The person obviously worried by the shrill scream of the woman. Then, they entered. 0016 felt her heart leap and sink all at the same time. A man entered. A man with black hair and burning blue eyes. He was much taller than her now but 0016 would always recognize him.   
  
"Scott!" She cried. The man froze at the sight before him. A young girl with short, thick, hair with blonde streaks through the brownish hair. Sharp and burning blue eyes that were welled up in confusion and joy. Scott looked at her. His sister. She had disappeared ten years ago, never coming back from Japan. Which they soon realized was all a lie. She had been kidnapped and the police had taken her for dead by now. Yet, here she was, standing before him. Not looking a day older than she had the day he saw her disappear into her first plane.   
  
"C-Claire?" He asked, his voice coming out as a painful croak. 0016 reeled in confusion for one second before blinking it away.  
  
"C-Claire? C-Claire…t-that's my name…Claire…Claire…" Then, she looked back up at the brother she had held close to her mind. He had changed so much, how long could she have been gone. "Scott, w-what happened to you? You…aged. How long have they had me?" Scott felt the words escape his lips before he even thought to form them.  
  
"Ten years. You've been gone…ten years." 0016 was quiet as her mind thought it over. Suddenly, she let out an audible gasp.   
  
"Mom! Dad! Are they…oh please don't say it…are they…dead?" 0016 watched her brother, fear exploding in her mind. Her brother gave a sad smile.   
  
"No. They're upstairs. In their room." 0016 moved to run towards the stairs when her brother jumped before her. "Wait. You need to know…they…they're sick. They're getting old Claire. So…just know that." 0016 nodded and ran past her brother and up the stairs. She ran to the left and stopped in front of the closed door. She knocked slowly.   
  
"Is that you Scott?" A woman's voice asked. 0016's eyes lit up. Mom!! She threw the door open and let out a cry.   
  
"Mom! Dad! What's wrong!" They were both laying in bed, sitting up. They were looking at her in surprise and sad joy.   
  
"C-Claire?" Her mother cried, hands reaching out. 0016 ran to her mother, falling to her knees at her mother's bedside.  
  
"Mommy, I'm home. I'm home mommy. It's me." She wrapped her arms around her mother, her father gripped her hand tightly. "I'm back. I found my way back to you. I'm so sorry I haven't been here. I wanted so badly to come back for so long. I'm sorry."   
  
That night, 0016 explained everything. About the kidnapping, her being a cyborg labeled 0016, the other cyborgs, everything. By the end she had also learned that the woman she had seen first was Scott's wife, Robin. Claire looked around at her older family and cried.   
  
A/N: Much better, ne? I actually added onto this file. I have to admit, I use wordpad on my computer so I can never tell how long it is. My Microsoft Word blew up like....months ago. I miss it. ::tear:: Anyway, I hope you like.  
  
Queen of Duels- I'm glad you like my story. You guys make me really want to write more even when I'm feeling down about it. Thanks!  
  
Starlight16- A lot of interesting reviews from you. I think it's adorable! ^.^ You make me laugh and smile!  
  
MagicianCyborg- Sorry that you don't like suspense. I don't mean to be cruel, honest.   
  
Wolfwood11- Hehe. Yeah, she was 'mute' in the sense that her emotions were in such a crazy mess that she didn't have the mental abbilities and happy wellness to sustain talking.   
  
That was...before I went home. ^.^ I love my bro!! (SCOTT!! YOU ROCK!) He's cool. I feel bad about dumping him for ten years. He'd be like....so old. ::shivers:: hehe, just joking. He'd be 28...right? Not so old. Anyway, glad you like! I updated again, and even my A/N is longer! ^.^ 


	14. Eclipse

Title: Fan Art 0016  
  
Author: The Person Behind My Mask  
  
Pairings: 03/09 hintage, 04/OC, and possible 09/OC  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for kissing and cursing and what not that I write in this fic)  
  
Warnings: Possible Mary-Sue action here, not sure, the story is about me.  
  
Genres: General/Romance/Angst  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I usually like to be very witty in my disclaimers, but I'm not in the mood. ::sigh:: So here you go, I don't own Cyborg 009, I just write fanfics about it cause I'm depressing and I wish I had a life, sound good? K.  
  
Summary: Claire Willins, an average 16-year-old American girl, is kidnapped by the secret organization of Black Ghost and made into a Cyborg by the name of 0016.   
  
Notes: Ok, I'm up to my ears in bunnies, so if you know a muse needing a writer, please, I'm begging you, send it in the opposite direction of me, k? I hope you enjoy the fic. I love reviews and hate flames. I do, however, accept CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. There is a difference.  
  
Chapter 14: Eclipse  
  
0016 spent months at home. Scott and Robin visited sometimes. Now, three months after she had returned, Robin was pregnant. 0016 would be an aunt. She was so happy. She had always wanted to be a mother herself, however, it looked as if she would have to wait even longer before that fateful day. She got a dog, a Siberian Husky, and stayed at home all day taking care of her parents. She didn't have to go back to school because everyone still thought she was dead. She visited her own grave.  
  
Claire Eve Willins  
  
1987-2003  
  
A beloved daughter, sister, niece, granddaughter, cousin, and friend. Though you may be gone, you'll never be forgotten.  
  
It was strange, staring at her own grave. Her own name. It was all…strange.   
  
Then, one day, while she was on her way down the stairs, the doorbell rang. She had learned by now to look to see who it was before answering the door. She couldn't let someone see her who had known her. She gasped and pulled open the door.   
  
"002, 4, and 9?" She asked. The three men looked at her. She was wearing pants and a tank top now. Her eyes went over the three men, each receiving an odd stare. "What are you doing here?" She asked, casting a sideward glance at Saturn, her Husky, who was now barking furiously at them. 009 opened his mouth to speak but 0016 shook her head, ushering them away from the door and closing it behind her. "Let's take this to the shop. I don't want to give mum and pa a heart attack." She led the way to the other building. Then, she turned to them. "Now, answer my fist question. What are you doing here?" The three exchanged glances before 009 started softly.  
  
"We were hoping that you would…well…" 002 stepped forward forcefully.  
  
"We want you to join with us to fight against Black Ghost." 0016 looked at them, fear and anger in her eyes.   
  
"I wont." She said, biting her teeth together.   
  
"Why? They made you into a cyborg just like us. Don't you at least want revenge?" 002 said.   
  
"I don't care about revenge. I only care about my family. I wont leave them again. They need me." 004 looked at her firmly.   
  
"It's for your family's safety that we ask you to join us. Besides, you being here with them will only endanger the ones you love until Black Ghost is defeated." 0016 looked at him, suddenly turning into the silent girl they once knew. Her eyes lost their feeling.   
  
"I said, GO AWAY. I'm with the ones I love. I'm not a cyborg. I'm not 0016. I'm myself. Claire Willins. Just a normal everyday girl-"  
  
"Who has been gone for ten years and still looks the exact same way she did when she had left?" 002 completed. 0016 glared at him.   
  
"Leave. Now. I never want to see any of you again." With that said, she turned and walked back towards her house. 004 darted forward and grabbed her arm, stopping her. She turned, glaring daggers to kill at him.  
  
"Why do you refuse to join us? Ignoring your powers wont make them go away." 0016 turned, arm still held tightly, leaning in towards 004.  
  
"It wont go away, but it wont stop me from at least living a normal life."   
  
"Who wants a normal life when you can protect the people you love?" 004 asked, mentally remembering his dead wife Hilda.   
  
"I do. I can protect my family by being here with them." She said. 004 looked into her eyes sternly.  
  
"But-" 0016 tried to jerk her arm away.  
  
"Now, if you'll be so kind as to let.me.go." she said, pulling her arm as she spoke. "My parents are probably wondering what Saturn is barking about." She said. This was it, 004 couldn't stand it anymore.   
  
"You can't just turn your back on who you have become! You should join us! We can be partners!" He cried. 0016 moved in again, this time the hatred seethed through every pore of her body and 004 felt his blood heat up and twist.  
  
"You-tried-to-kill-me. We'll never be partners. I'll never forget." 004 released her arm out of shock. 0016 took this time to shove off and walk back inside her house.   
  
A/N: Hmmmm...I sense a bit of anger between those two, nani? 0016 doesn't like 004 much. I wonder why. -.- 


	15. Somewhere I Belong

Title: Fan Art 0016  
  
Author: The Person Behind My Mask  
  
Pairings: 03/09 hintage, 04/OC, and possible 09/OC  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for kissing and cursing and what not that I write in this fic)  
  
Warnings: Possible Mary-Sue action here, not sure, the story is about me.  
  
Genres: General/Romance/Angst  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I usually like to be very witty in my disclaimers, but I'm not in the mood. ::sigh:: So here you go, I don't own Cyborg 009, I just write fanfics about it cause I'm depressing and I wish I had a life, sound good? K.  
  
Summary: Claire Willins, an average 16-year-old American girl, is kidnapped by the secret organization of Black Ghost and made into a Cyborg by the name of 0016.   
  
Notes: Ok, I'm up to my ears in bunnies, so if you know a muse needing a writer, please, I'm begging you, send it in the opposite direction of me, k? I hope you enjoy the fic. I love reviews and hate flames. I do, however, accept CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. There is a difference.  
  
Chapter 15: Somewhere I Belong  
  
0016 spent that night lying awake in bed. She couldn't help but to think about all the things 004 said. A part of her burned each time she thought about him. She thought about how he willingly pointed his gun at her. How he shot and if it hadn't been for 009, she would have been dead. 004 didn't care about her and neither did 002. 002 hated her as much or more than 004 did. He was the one who thought they should have killed her in fear that she might be some kind of spy. He said she was evil. He hated her. Though, she did wonder if she should join them. Though she would never admit that what 004 said had gotten to her, she worried about the lives of 009 and 003. They had been so kind to her. They had protected her from the others. They were her friends of sorts, now that she had none. So many times she wanted to call up her friends. She wanted to find out what they were doing. What they had become. She wanted to just be with them the way she had once been. Though, surely they were older and more matured than she was now. She wondered and cried about it all night.   
  
In the morning, she acted as if nothing had happened. She took care of things the way she had since the day of her return. Scott and Robin had come over again. When Robin was upstairs Scott pulled 0016 aside. He stared his sister firmly in the eyes as he spoke.  
  
"What is going on? What's wrong?" He asked.   
  
"What do you mean? Nothing is wrong." 0016 said, faking a smile and a cheerful voice. Her brother glared her down until her smile was weak and fragile.   
  
"You may be a cyborg now, but you are still my sister and I can still read your mind. What is wrong?" He asked. The fact that her own brother had called her a cyborg sent 0016 into a rage.   
  
"I am fine! If you are such a mind reader, you would know, if there was something wrong with me, what it is!" She moved away from him and up the stairs. He chased after her.   
  
"Please Claire, you've been acting…different all day. Please, we used to be best friends. You used to tell me everything. Why can't you tell me what's bothering you now?" He asked. 0016 turned, looking at her brother. His eyes were pleading and sad. She sighed.  
  
"Things are different now Bran. I'm different. You said it yourself. I'm a cyborg. I'm not who I used to be. That's what's wrong. They came back for me yesterday." Scott let out a gasp, anger seethed through his eyes.   
  
"Black Ghost?" He asked. 0016 shook her head.  
  
"No. The other cyborgs. 002, 4, and 9. They came here and asked me to join them against Black Ghost." Scott looked at her.   
  
"And you said…?"  
  
"No." 0016 looked a little proud of herself until her brother spoke up.  
  
"Why?" 0016 looked surprised and outraged.  
  
"Why? WHY? What do you mean, why? I don't want to leave all of you!" He shook his head.   
  
"We will be fine. Claire, you will never feel comfortable with yourself until you have fought this demon and defeated it. Robin and I can take care of mom and dad. We'll be fine. I think the one thing all of us really wants right now is for you to be happy." 0016 looked shocked still.  
  
"But I'm happy here with all of you!" Scott shook his head again.  
  
"No you're not. You feel out of place. I can tell by the look in your eyes. You miss your old life, but with these people, these 'other cyborgs' you have a place. You are needed by them. They need you and I think anybody here would agree that you need them to. At least until you understand about what you have become." 0016 looked at her brother for a long time. Her thoughts racing. Scott had always known what was best for her because he was the only person who really knew what she was like. She looked down before looking up into his eyes and walking into his welcome arms. Scott hugged his sister lovingly before holding her out at arms length. "You need them Claire. I can tell you do." 0016 nodded. Tears were in her eyes, but she was happy at the same time.   
  
"Ok. I'll go."   
  
The next day she was ready to go. She had packed some clothes, not much, and said goodbye to all of the people she loved that she would be leaving. Then, she took off towards the shore. She wasn't even sure how she would find them. They could be anywhere. Suddenly, she saw an explosion in the distance. She made for it, sensing that the cyborgs must be near by. When she got closer, she found herself at a power plant. A strange robotic man stood atop a pile broken building. 0016 quickly noticed the bodies of 001, 3, 5, 6, 7, and 8 on the ground. 002 was weakly floating in the air while 004 and 9 supported each other. 004 was pointing his gun hand at the man while 009 held up a gun in his free hand. 0016, in a rush of fear and fury, dropped her bags and ran forward. The man flew out of the way of 004 and 9's bullets and then rushed forward to beat them. 0016 met him right before he could reach them. She focused on the fluid that ran through the robot. It wasn't blood meaning he wasn't human. She felt no sorrow as she twirled the liquid. The robot fell to his knees in pain before 0016 pulled all of the liquid out of his body and he fell 'dead' to the ground. 0016 let the liquid release and fall around him. She breathed deeply, holding a hand before her curled into a tight fist. She turned to see the cyborgs who had tried to contact her days before. She let a loose smile cross her cheeks.   
  
"Am I late?" She asked. 009 smiled.   
  
"You've decided to join us after all?" 002 asked. 0016 looked at him smiling, and nodded. She looked to see 004's reaction and let out a breathless gasp. He looked…proud.   
  
A/N: That didn't last long. Well, welcome back anyway. 


	16. The Moment I Saw You Cry

Title: Fan Art 0016  
  
Author: The Person Behind My Mask  
  
Pairings: 03/09 hintage, 04/OC, and possible 09/OC  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for kissing and cursing and what not that I write in this fic)  
  
Warnings: Possible Mary-Sue action here, not sure, the story is about me.  
  
Genres: General/Romance/Angst  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I usually like to be very witty in my disclaimers, but I'm not in the mood. ::sigh:: So here you go, I don't own Cyborg 009, I just write fanfics about it cause I'm depressing and I wish I had a life, sound good? K.  
  
Summary: Claire Willins, an average 16-year-old American girl, is kidnapped by the secret organization of Black Ghost and made into a Cyborg by the name of 0016.   
  
Notes: Ok, I'm up to my ears in bunnies, so if you know a muse needing a writer, please, I'm begging you, send it in the opposite direction of me, k? I hope you enjoy the fic. I love reviews and hate flames. I do, however, accept CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. There is a difference.  
  
Chapter 16: The Moment I Saw You Cry  
  
Scott was right. Now that she had come back to herself, she was happier among the cyborgs. Before, she feared them, hated them. She had been confused last time. Not that she wasn't confused anymore, but she had been more confused. Now she felt more…belonging. It was much easier for the others to become friends with her now that she spoke and reacted to their comments. However, 002 did seem to hold some sort of grudge against her and 0016 did still have a sort of grudge against him and 004. She watched 002 and 009 talk about some mission that 009 had been sent to take care of. Suddenly, 0016 jumped as a cold hand was placed on her shoulder. Of course it was cold. It was metal. The metal hand that had almost killed her and belonged to the one man 0016 didn't want to talk to. 004. She looked up at him, her fear and anger seeping into her eyes for only a moment. Then, like mist, it swept away. She put on a half smile for the older man. He took the seat beside her, looking only momentarily at the two others who were still talking. Then, he looked back at her.   
  
"I think we should talk." He said. 0016 felt her fists tighten. She looked at the two men and then back at him.   
  
"Fine. But not here. Outside." She said. He nodded and before she could rise he had taken her hand and started to lead her out of the room. They walked down the hall until they reached the hatch and walked out into the shining light of day. Once the door was close, 004 let go of her and turned to speak with her but she cut his words short.  
  
"It's about what I said, isn't it? What I said back at my house." She said. 004 nodded, looking a little flustered but still calm.   
  
"I don't want you to think I hate you." He said. Yeah right. Then why did you try to kill me? Her thoughts must have shown in her eyes because he quickly explained. "I only…I only fought you because you were trying to kill us. You almost did kill us. I thought the only way I could save myself and all of the others was to kill you. You have to understand!" 004 almost cried, but his voice was still just as stern and calm. It was his eyes that let the cry be heard. The begging and pleading look in his eyes sent 0016 into a whirl of thoughts. She almost felt sorry for him, though the image of him looking at her sternly and ready to kill still shone in the depths of her mind. She pulled away slightly.   
  
"Fine. Whatever you say. I'm gonna go look for 003. I brought one of my old dresses for her to wear." 0016 backed away, watching 004 warily before heading back inside. 004 turned, looking out at the ocean that surrounded the Dolphin. He didn't know what was going on, but for some reason he really wanted that girl to like him. He really cared.   
  
That night they had a party to celebrate 009's accomplishment on his mission. 0016 looked to 006 who had just delivered a wonderful dish full of Chinese delicacies.   
  
"Is this really a good reason to have a party?" She asked 007 who stood at her side.  
  
"What do you mean, good reason? Anything would be a good reason to have party." I wonder if they would have had a party if they had killed me…She forced herself not to think about it. She had to think happy thoughts. She wanted to be happy. It was the only thing she could do for herself these days. The food was delicious. She commented 006. She danced with 008 once and then, to his discomfort, 002. 003 and 009 danced and talked and 0016 secretly vowed to help them become a couple. She spent a lot of time talking to 005. He really was a soft gentleman inside his giant outer shell. She thought of him as being more a rather large teddy bear. By the end of the night, she had warmed up to 002. He didn't mind her company. He had a fiery attitude, but was ok in 0016's mind. Once it had gotten late, 0016 said goodnight to everyone. She was tired. The drunken 002 beckoned for her to stay, but she had to disagree. She was almost near the bedchambers when she past a cracked door. It led outside. It had caught her attention due to the moonlight that lit a line up the wall. She walked closer, and once she was right at it, about to walk out, she heard it. Crying. Someone was crying. She turned, looking through the crack around the view tower. 004 stood, leaning against the railing, looking out at the water that surrounded them. She could hear it just faintly. His shoulders shook slightly and 0016 felt the cold walls around her heart melt. She wanted to walk out there, maybe wrap him in comforting arms. However, she remembered their conversation. All the terrible thoughts that had run through her head. He just wanted to be my friend. He just wanted me to forgive him. The thought hit her and she felt her heart stir and crack. Oh please, don't let him be crying because of me! She felt her legs get weak as she watched. He had his flesh hand over his mouth to stop the sobs from sounding, but her being so close made her capable to hear. She pulled at her strength and walked away. Even though she was far from the viewing tower and the sound of 004's sobs, she could still hear him. It echoed in her head and her mind. Her soul and heart hurt.   
  
She lay in bed, looking up at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep. All she could think about was 'him'. For some reason, she felt this strange wanting. Like she wanted to be with him. She started to imagine crazy things, like she wanted to see his face, touch his hand, and just be with him. She felt sick, but not physically like she was going to throw up. She just felt like her stomach was turning and flipping. It wasn't painful, but strange none the less. She wanted it to end and yet she felt that it was a wonderful thing at the same time. She'd have to do something about this feeling. She'd have to do something about him. She felt her cheeks burn with red as the thought hit her mind. I'm in love.   
  
A/N: ::Eyes turn into hearts:: YEAH!!!! The time has arrived! 0016, you blind madly in love girl you! D YEAH!! 


	17. Found It!

Guess what? I FOUND IT!!!!! It was in my computer class. My teacher had it. I had told her to keep an eye out for it and today she found it and gave it to me!!! ::cheers while prancing in little circle:: You have no idea how upset I was!!! ^.^ I AM THE HAPPIEST PERSON ON THE WORLD RIGHT NOW!!! ^.^ 


	18. Tears Away From Perfect

Chapter 17: Tears Away From Perfect  
  
0016 woke up the next morning feeling terrible. It was like a truck of some sort had hit her. She ran her numb fingers through her hair. Her electric blue eyes skipped across the room. 003 was not there. This made her wonder what time it was. She climbed out of bed and then, once she had gotten dressed into a comfortable knee-length skirt and a baby blue tank top, she left the room. She made her way towards the main room. She felt a strange pull as she passed the viewing tower. She passed it hesitantly and continued on. When she reached the main room only 003, 7, and 9 were up. They all turned, looking at her. 007's face lit up in a smile. It had become obvious to 0016 recently that 007 was convinced that he was the most handsome of the men, that is, after 009 perhaps. 0016 sent a glance at 009. He really is quite handsome. A blush hit her cheeks as the thought crossed her mind. 009 and 004 are not really that bad looking. This caused her to humorously glance at 007. He's not very attractive though. She let out a light laugh before settling herself down beside 003. 003 looked at her questionably.   
  
"Are you ok?" The blonde haired cyborg asked. 0016 nodded.   
  
"Fine. Just thinking. That's all." 003 looked a little impressed and glad to see the other girl smiling. 003 nodded and stood. She walked over to 007 to talk about their destination. Soon, 009 seated himself in the seat 003 had previously been sitting in. 0016 smiled at him. "How are you this morning?" She asked. He smiled back, making 0016 lightly blush.  
  
"Good. Did you sleep well?" He asked. 0016 nodded, slightly annoyed by the trivial conversation. She shrugged off the annoyance and just smiled. All the while, her thoughts ranged and raged over her many questions that she still needed answered. She decided, at this time, that she would ask.  
  
"Exactly what or who is Black Ghost?" She asked. 009 looked surprised by the sudden change in conversational direction.   
  
"Um…" He pondered it for a second before looking back at her. "It's a guy. I've seen him. I've actually fought him before. I thought I killed him but I must not have." 0016 listened, trying to keep her thoughts away from 004 who had just walked into the door, briefly greeting 003 and 007.   
  
"And he made you nine because?" She asked.   
  
"As weapons. He wants to take over the world." He said. 0016 nodded.   
  
"Yeah…all 'bad' guys always want to take over the world. That is a gimme." She said, adding a slight laugh to her odd humor. Then, she returned her gaze and thoughts to 009.   
  
"And he made you…?" 009 asked. 0016 shrugged her shoulders lightly.   
  
"To destroy the nine of you really." 009 looked a little surprised at her complete openness. "Anyway, back to my questions. How did the nine of you meet?" She asked.  
  
"Well, actually, the eight of them met before I met them. I'm not sure how. I met them when 001 showed me how to escape. He telepathically showed me how to get out. Then I met up with the eight of them and then Dr. Gilmore and we all escaped on a shuttle. Then we went to find the Dolphin and now we are here." 0016 grinned.  
  
"And who gave the Dolphin its name?" She asked.  
  
"003. 002 wasn't very pleased." 0016's face fell as her next question came into mind. One she had wondered since the first day she had found out about them.   
  
"What happened to the others? 0010, 11, 12, 13, 14, and 15?" She asked. 009's face grew serious and sad.   
  
"They're all dead." This caused 0016's face to become more stern, almost uncaring.   
  
"And how did they die?" She asked. 009's eyes focused on the floor.  
  
"We killed them…" 009 said. 0016 felt anger in her heart.   
  
"Not 0013. We didn't kill him." 0016 slightly jumped at the sudden voice behind her. It was 004. She felt her face lit up as she tried to hold back a smile. Her heart racing terribly. He continued and she was thankful because she didn't think she could talk right now. "0013 was bad at first, but he didn't want to hurt 009. So, instead of turning on 009 or Black Ghost, he committed suicide." 004 said, his voice so calm it send chills down her back. She nodded, moving to her feet.   
  
"Fine. If you both will please excuse me. I think I'm going to get some air." She pushed past both of them silently and made her way to the door. She walked down the hall and onto the viewing tower. She leaned against the railing, thinking. She didn't hear the door open behind her so she jumped when a voice hit her ears.   
  
"The others, they want to stop by Spain and have a party. We're heading to France." It was 003. 0016 looked at her and nodded.  
  
"Ok" She said. 003 studied her sad solemn face for a second and then walked closer.  
  
"Are you ok?" She asked. 0016 nodded slowly.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm just thinking, that's all." She said.   
  
That night they all traveled to shore. They came upon a small town in Spain. They went to a local bar where some drank and danced. 0016 watched as her friends drunk away their senses. She had brought up to them that they didn't know these people and shouldn't be lowering their guard.   
  
"But you're not drinking." 007 put forward. 0016 studied him for a second.   
  
"What do you mean?" She asked. 007 smiled, he had already drunken two bottles full.   
  
"Since your not drinking we can drink because you can get us all back home safely." So that's how it was. So now she sat alone, in a random corner, watching them dance and laugh and feeling younger than ever. She tried to hold back the tears, but soon, they were there. She looked over them. 002 was weaving through the crowd, 003 and 009 were dancing. 004 was talking to a random black haired girl, 005 was sitting focused in another corner, 006 was 'whine tasting' and 007 was accompanying him. Last was 008 who was talking to a guy close by about something or another. However, it was 003, 4, and 9 that made her sad. How happy 003 and 9 looked together, making her wonder if she would ever be that way. Though 009 was handsome, now 0016 knew she could never be his. She couldn't forget how happy 003 looks when she is with him, or how happy he is. Then, she looked at 004. He was flirting with some girl. That made her mad but also very sad. She moved to stand when a hand wrapped around her waist. 0016 let out a gasp and turned, ready to punch the offender in the face. Her fist stopped inches from the large nose of 002. She let out a relief-filled sigh before stiffening up.   
  
"What are you doing?" She mussed jokingly. However, she let out a cry as a slurred grin crossed 002's lips as he moved closer. 006 pushed one of his arms away, watching him with worry. "002?" She asked. 002 smiled, and quickly moved forward once again and kissed her. 0016 shoved him away, a worried look on her face. He hates me. 002 has always hated me. So why…why would he kiss me? She looked in his eyes. "Why did you just…" her face red with blush. "Why did you just…kiss me?" She asked. 002, now looking slightly sober, backed a step. He looked her in the eyes, his eyes darting over her face.   
  
"I…I…I like you. You're beautiful and you looked so alone." 0016 didn't know how to react. She liked 004 or 009, not 002. She never expected that 002 would ever show any sort of affection towards her. She didn't know what to say.   
  
"I-I'm fine." She said. She pushed past 002 and walked at first, then jogged to the door.   
  
She got outside and it was raining. Of course. Rain to suit my mood. She ran down the sidewalk. Her heart was beating and her mind was racing. She didn't know what was going on anymore. She had just, only a few days ago, realized that she loved 004, the man she thought she hated more than anyone else. Now, the man she thought hated her the most had just kissed her. It didn't make any since. It was completely insane. She was confused. She felt the rain seep through her clothes and chill her skin. She felt her hair cling to her cheeks. Her tears mixed with rain until she couldn't tell which was which.   
  
When she returned to the club the others were on their way out. 0016 made quick to clean herself up before she came into the light.   
  
"Hey, 0016, what'd you doing?" 007 hiccuped.   
  
"Where were you?" 008 asked. 0016 shot a glance to 002, who looked like he was going to fall off his feet. It was obvious he had drunken much more after she left.   
  
"I…I just roamed around a bit. I got bored in there. Nothing to do." She said. A pang of sadness overwhelmed her mind as a thought hit her. You would have had something to do if 004 would have danced with you. If he had, 002 never would have hit on you. Now look at you, your eyes are red from tears and 002 got himself drunk to wash away the pain of your rejection. 0016 pushed away her thoughts, letting a hand slip to her head. 003 watched her friend wearily. She, herself, had only drunk a bottle or two, so she was still quite sober. She could tell 0016 had been crying, and she couldn't help but wonder why. Not only 003 realized the pain in the young girl's eyes. 004, 5, and 9 saw it as well. 004 adjusted 002 in his arms. He was having a hard time holding the other man up.   
  
"Let's get home." 005 offered, feeling the tenseness in the air. 0016 muttered an agreement and joined the group. She moved in on the other side of 002.   
  
"Here, I'll help you with him." She offered to 004. He looked a little surprised but was thankful for the help.  
  
"Thanks" He said.  
  
"It's nothing. Besides, it's the least I can do…because I'm sober and you've been drinking. If anybody should be carrying him, it should be me." And because it's my fault he's this drunk.   
  
"I'm not drunk." 004 said, sounding a little upset.   
  
"I never said you were. I just said you've been drinking."   
  
"I haven't been drinking either." 004 said. 0016 looked a little shocked.  
  
"Oh, sorry. It's just…I saw you with that girl and dancing…and…I just assumed you had been drinking. Sorry." She moved so that her face was hidden from 004. She didn't want him to see the blush on her cheeks and the tears in her eyes. Tears that threatened to spill any minute. However, no matter how she hid it, 004 could sense it now. The way she spoke about him. He wondered like new light. She was crying. Was she crying because of me? She saw me dancing and talking to that girl Tracey and couldn't stand it so she left? Does…does 0016 like me? We wanted to see her face, see if he could get some kind of answer from her. But she hid to well and it would seem odd if he took her aside to stare her down. No. Couldn't be. She must miss her family. That's all.   
  
A/N: Hey guys! Glad to finally upload this chapter. Things are finally getting good. ^.^ Anyway, sorry I didn't put it up yesterday when I found the disk. I couldn't seem to upload it. K, hope you enjoy! 


	19. Hidden Variable

Chapter 18: Hidden Variable  
  
They spent the night in the Dolphin, but they would be returning for the festivities that night. There was a faire in town. Many of the cyborgs were sick with hangovers, none more worse, however, than 002. 0016 stayed at his side. He was out of it most of the day and the more time she spent with him the more guilty she felt. He was drunk. He didn't mean what he did. "Then why did he drink so much more once you left?" Shut up! He was drunk, he just drank more, that's all. "He got drunk because of you. He loves you." HE CAN'T LOVE ME! I love 004! "Maybe so…doesn't mean he doesn't love you. Face it." 0016 stood, she was almost to the door when 002 let out a cry.  
  
"Wait!" She turned, looking back at him. His eyes were closed tightly. "I'm sorry! Don't go! I didn't mean it!" 0016 felt her face burn up, not because she was embarrassed of the words he was saying, but because she felt so horrible. Her eyes welled up with tears again. She stood there. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her. He must have been asleep. I wonder if he knew that he just said that, or what it means. 002 was silent for a second before speaking up. "What are you doing in here?" He asked. 0016 smiled lightly.   
  
"I was taking care of you. You've been really sick. I told you guys you shouldn't have been drinking so much." 0016 said jokingly, as if she didn't know why he had drunk so much. 002 smiled.   
  
"Yeah. I guess you were right." 0016 nodded and left.   
  
It was working out fine. Later that day 002 was up and moving again. He was as healthy as ever and even more relaxing to 0016, he had finally acknowledged that he thought she was beautiful but that was it. He said he had never even thought about kissing her, but once he did it he didn't know what to do. 0016 said she didn't mind as long as he didn't mean it. She admitted to him that she had somebody in mind. With that, 002 shot a knowing gleam. It was weird, 0016 had been afraid that this would ruin everything, but instead, it made her and 002 the best of friends.   
  
Nighttime came around and the cyborgs headed back to the festival. 0016 sat beside 002. They pointed stuff out and talked. 004 should have known that those two would get along more than anybody else. They were both Americans. 002 was from New York and 0016 was from South Carolina. However, their accents were quite different but that seemed to make 0016 laugh even more. Laugh. She was laughing. 004 couldn't help but to wonder if he would ever be able to make the southern girl laugh the way she was now. So full of joy and hope. Not like the angry stares she usually sent at him. He wondered what had caused this sudden change. Not more than a few days ago they were the worst of enemies. They couldn't stand being in the same room, much less laughing together. And it wasn't just 0016. 002 looked happy as well. Out of experience, 004 had realized that 002 was always upset. He always had something to complain about and never had a reason to smile. 0016 was something different, she was a breath of fresh air to the group. A young, beautiful, girl with an energetic and optimistic personality. She always tried to smile for everyone and that usually made everyone else smile back. Now that 002 and 0016 had become friends, the only person 0016 didn't show that same warmness to was 004. That fact alone made him feel lonely.  
  
0016 sat with 002. They were laughing about a corny joke 002 had said when 0016, as quick as she could, glanced over at 004. Her eyes caught his blue gray pools. He was staring right at her. She quickly hid her surprise but couldn't bring herself to frown. He looked hopeless. He quickly hid his emotions and looked away. 0016 was silent, her mouth half open and gapping. 004 had just been staring at her and she hadn't even noticed. She wondered why. 002 looked at her face and then past her at 004. He smiled knowingly and turned back around.   
  
"You should tell him." 002 said lowly. 0016 turned to him quickly, her face pink and red.  
  
"What?!" She calmed her nerves and put on a faked innocence. "Tell who what? I don't know what you are talking about." 002 smiled again.  
  
"Yeah, right. You don't have to say it but it's obvious." This whipped the smile right off the girl's face.  
  
"It is?" She asked. 002 nodded.  
  
"Well, it is to me. Maybe not to everyone. I don't think he knows."  
  
"He was just looking at us." You mean he was just looking at you. 0016 mentally scolded herself before glancing back at 004. He was still looking away over the water as they rode toward the shore.   
  
"I guess you're wondering if he likes you back?" 002 asked. 0016 blushed again.   
  
"Sorta…" Yes, you hit the nail on the head. 002 nodded.  
  
"I'll see what I can find out." 0016's blush deepened.  
  
"NO!" Everyone turned to her, looking surprised at her sudden outburst. She hid her face behind 002 and whispered into his jacket. "Don't. I don't want to know. What if he doesn't like me?" 002 didn't say anything. He just smiled. Oh shut up. He likes you. 0016 blushed again and looked over 002's shoulder at 004. He looked so alone.  
  
004 looked over as 0016 whelped in surprise.  
  
"NO!" Everyone was looking at 002 and her so she glanced quickly at him and then hid against 002. That was it. That was the sign. 0016 definitely liked 002. That must have been why she wanted to help the other day. He must have said something about her and 004 and 0016 must have found the idea revolting. Why else would she glance at him with that surprise on her face? 002 and 0016 were a couple. He couldn't interfere.   
  
A/N: OOHHH!! I feel SSSOOOO bad! I've just been so busy! Haven't been online for like...two whole weeks! I had a research paper and I'm doing this thing with the kids and I just didn't have time. Oh, and Starlight, thanks for your review. It caught my attention. Oh, and the long awaited answer to Wolfwood, yeah, she's random. I lost my crush to this ditz named Tracey a while back so now whenever I write a story with an annoying random girl, I name her Tracey. Well, here is the only other chapter I have completed. And I haven't started another story but I did read the entire Tamora Pierce 'Immortas' series so now I'm in a fantasy mood. I'll work more on this tonight while I sulk about not being able to go to the basketball game. ^.^ Oh, and by the way, since you have to be a good fan to read this far into any of my annoying dumb stories, my e-mail address is SlytherinPadfoot@aol.com. I just don't want people sending hate-mail at me for a few of my other stories.   
  
Ja-ne! 


	20. The Wheel Of Love

Chapter 19: The Wheel of Love  
  
They pulled into shore and made their way into the festival. They huddled together once they got through the entrance.   
  
"We should split up in groups. We shouldn't have to worry about restrictions. We need to have fun." 007 said. 006 glanced wearily at 002, as if expecting a complaint of fiery temper. However, that was the opposite of his reaction. 002 shrugged lightly and nodded. 0016 looked warily at them but accepted it and nodded as well. She looked around.   
  
"Who is going with who?" She asked, she looked a little hesitant to even wonder. She instinctively moved closer to 002 and farther from 007.   
  
"We should split equally." 003 noted.   
  
"I think I'll go to the concessions." 006 said.   
  
"I'll join you!" 007 called out triumphantly, as if it were some sort of prize.  
  
"Then I'm going to the rides!" 0016 said a little to frantically. She was determined to stay away from 007. He wasn't the best person to be around when he was having to much fun.   
  
"I'll go with 0016." 003 said, walking over with a reassuring smile.   
  
"I will take 001 with me. 005, I'll come with you." Professor Gilmore said. 005 nodded. 002 walked over to 0016.   
  
"I'm with you." 0016 smiled.   
  
"Wonderful." 009 walked over to 003 while 006 followed 008 behind 005. 004 nodded and joined 0016's group. 0016 tried to hide a giddy smile. So, 002, 3, 4, 9, and 16 made their way to the rides. The first was a roller coaster. They sat three to a seat. 0016 blushed furiously as 002 sat to her left and 004 to her right. 003 and 9 sat behind them with a strange but kind looking female. She smiled at both of them, surprising 004. She looked forward and held tight to the metal front of the seat. The ride started with a jolt.   
  
004 watched the excitement on 0016's face. She was having a great time. She was happy and she was smiling. She looked over her shoulder at him. He was expecting her usual hateful glare or nonchalant stare. However, to his delight, a smile was on her face. Her eyes were lit up with joy. She twinkled and shined with pure delight. She was happy and she was happy with him.   
  
There was nothing sweeter than being stuck between her newest best friend and her crush. 0016 was happy as the wind whipped through her hair. The sun fell over the landscape and washed a beautiful array of colors across the sky. 0016 sat back and laid her arms along the back of the seat, her bare arms lightly brushing the backs of 002 and 4. It felt like it had lasted forever but it came to its end. 002 stepped out and lent a hand to 0016. She took it, making her way to a stand. And then turned offering her hand to 004 in the same manner 002 had just done for her. 004 looked surprised but the warmth in her eyes made him give in. He reached out his gloved hand, the one that he could no longer show to the public due to its cyborg mentality. 0016 took his hand in hers. Her face lit up with glee at the meeting and silently worshiped this moment. The moment when she could be with 004 and there was not tension. She pulled him to a stand and spent a moment longer to stare at him. Then, with hesitance, she released his hand, his fingers dangling and sliding from her grasp. 0016 pushed back the urge to blush. She nodded toward the exit.   
  
"Time to go" She rushed off to the exit and climbed down. The five wandered on. 0016 kewed over the sights. 002 walked closely beside 0016 in an almost protective fashion. 0016's eyes lit up when she saw a watergun game. Actually, it wasn't the game itself that had gotten her attention but the excellent first place prize: a huge stuffed black dog. She quickly grabbed 002 and 004's hands before rushing up to the stand, 003 and 9 following. "Look! Look! Snuffles!" She said, bouncing on her toes. She glanced at both of 'her boys' with a smile. "Let's play!" 0016 said. 002 nodded with a laugh. Then 0016 looked at 004. Ever since they got here she had relaxed around him much more than she had. 0016 knew that it must be strange for 004 to witness her 'change' but 007 had instructed that she be care free, right? 004 nodded blankly. 002, 4, and 16 lined up in front of the targets and prepared to race. "Now don't you dare go easy on me." 0016 said.   
  
"Go!" The three pulled the triggers on their guns but only 0016's shot out water, and at a very fast rate. She easily beat both boys, their guns regaing their water power at the very end. Both shot a 0016 glares. 0016, however, just gleamed back at them as she claimed her prize.   
  
"What? I told you not to be easy on me. I mean, you didn't think I would be easy on you, did you?" She asked, before bouncing back to 003 and 9 to show off her new cuddly stuffed puppy. 002 and 4 exchanged looks before shrugging it off and following up behind the others.   
  
0016 had lost the others when she had been drawn into a stand of glowing necklaces. She glanced around frantically for them. Panic was starting to get to her. Her heart began to beat faster as she looked around.   
  
"002! 003! 004! 009! GUYS!" She cried. She looked around. She jumped as a hand clamped around her wrist. She turned to see a worried 004. She smiled slightly.   
  
"Hey, you ok?" He asked. 0016 blushed a little as she looked around at the passing crowd that no longer seemed so frightening.  
  
"I...don't like to be alone." The corner of her lip twitched and then lifted into a smile. A smile that was so clearly fake to 004.   
  
"Come on, we're getting on another ride." He said. He continued to hold her hand so that she didn't get lost again until they met back up with the others. 002 glared at his friend once he spotted her.  
  
"Where did you go?" He asked. 0016 smiled lightly.  
  
"I got caught up looking at some stuff...sorry. I wont let my mind wander anymore." 002 nodded. 0016 followed silently behind the other four. Suddenly, she looked up and saw where they were heading. "No! No! No! I don't do scary-houses!" The others had now turned to look at her.   
  
"Come on." 002 urged.  
  
"No! I don't like them! I never have!" The others exchanged looks. 0016 saw the disappointment in their eyes. She knew she would regret this. She balled her fist at her side and put on a smile. "Fine, but just this once." They all smiled and walked up to the fear-ride. It was a ride-through house. At least I don't have to walk through it slowly or anything. I'll just close my eyes and open them when I come back out. She nodded to herself. She had it all figured out. 003 and 9 sat in the first cart. 0016 climbed into the second cart after 002 offered to hold Snuffles. Suddenly, her eyes widened as 004 sat beside her and 002 and Snuffles sat in the third cart. The look on 002's face was clearly devilish. She shot a look to kill, or get revenge before the ride started out. Great. Now I can't close my eyes or 004 will think I'm a wimp! She slid a little closer to 004. Her hands tightened around the bar over her lap as she dissoved into darkness.   
  
003 and 9 rushed out of their cart once the ride ended to get to 0016, who was screaming in fear. Once the light came over her cart, 0016 could be seen clinging onto 004 for dear life. She even had a bit of tears in her eyes. She quickly jumped out of the cart and ran off into the crowd. She REALLY hated scary-rides.   
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long. I really haven't seen anymore episodes, I'm not sure that there are anymore for me to see. Thanks to Starlight and yes, I'm afraid you will probably have to keep a fire burning under my.....to keep me going. I really do like this story, it's just that I've got so much going on and so many other great ideas. Also, I need a poll on this, do you all think I should stick with my plan of 004/0016 or should I make it 002/0016? Also, I got some major plans that are supposed to happen in this story, but I haven't even come close to them yet. A lot of things will get really WOW when I do. ^.^ Anyway, thanks if you read this after all that time.   
  
Also: Thanks to everybody who is still willing to read this story after all this time! I love you guys! 


End file.
